beware_thebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Tests
Tests is the third episode of Season 1 of Beware the Batman. It premiered on July 27, 2013. Official Description Bruce puts Katana through a series of tests to prove her loyalty; meanwhile Batman battles Anarky. Plot The episode begins with a break in in progress. Two counter-culturalists are destroying a hardware store in retribution for the owner not "appreciating their talents". Doodlebug is an anti-authority graffiti artist and Junkyard Dog is a destruction-based sculptor. They are interrupted and quickly defeated by Batman and left handcuffed for the police. However, before the cops arrive, a figure in a pure white outfit and hood appears. He tells them that he is a fan of their work and offers to be their patron. He frees them gives them some gifts. A new chainsaw for Junkyard and an electron rifle for Doodlebug. When they ask who he is he tells them to call him "Anarky". At Wayne Manor Tatsu makes her way through a maze in the training room. She makes it through an impressive array of obstacles while observed by Alfred. Bruce, however, remains unimpressed. He tells Alfred that many more tests will be needed to convince him that Tatsu is up to the task of being his partner. Meanwhile, in her quarters, Tatsu reveals a glowing, green sword that she keeps hidden in a closet before she is summoned to the trophy room by Bruce. Arriving there and finding noone, she notices a strange draft coming from the fireplace. Upon inspection she finds the secret switch that reveals the hidden entrance to the Bat Cave. She tries the hand plate but is denied access. Back with Doodlebug and Junkyard, the two start a wreaking havoc at an art gallery with their new toys while Anarky watches with pleasure. Batman arrives on the scene and engages the two. Doodlebug keeps Batman at bay with shots from his electron rifle while Junkyard takes his chainsaw to the Batmobile. However, the armor on the car causes the saw to strip its teeth, leaving it useless. Doodlebug loses Batman in the dust from his shots and both artists are knocked out. Back at the Cave, Alfred meets Batman and remarks that the artists don't seem the type to plan this sort of thing themselves. Batman agrees and decides to do background checks on the two and see who might be backing them. He then notices Junkyard's boot print on the fender of the Batmobile and asks Alfred to analyze the dirt. Tatsu approaches Bruce and remarks that though he may see her as unnecessary, she takes her work very seriously and he should keep an open mind. Bruce agrees to do so and Tatsu offers her hand. He shakes it and leaves. Tatsu then removes a plastic film from her palm. She now has Bruce's hand print for the access panel. We then move to Black Gate Prison where Doodlebug and Junkyard are incarcerated. Suddenly a note is tossed at them; telling them to look the window. They see the bars of their cell window glow red hot and vaporize. They jump to the ground and meet up with Anarky. The two apologize for their failure and complain that it was Batman's fault. Anarky agrees that Batman is an agent of order whereas he, Anarky, will fight against order to bring about total freedom and chaos. He shows them to a truck where he gives them new implements of destruction. Back at the Manor, Alfred informs Bruce that Doodlebug and Junkyard have been rejected from every gallery in the city and gained a reputation for "lack of talent". This supports Bruce's theory that they are working with someone. The goo that Alfred analyzed turned out to be an obsolete machine oil that carried traces of pollen from a very rare plant, the chess flower. This tells Bruce that someone is playing a game and the two artists are the pawns. Bruce uses the Bat Computer to tap into the GCPD cameras and sees Junkyard and Doodlebug armed to the teeth. Alfred tells Bruce that the Batmobile is prepped and ready but Bruce says that, this time, Alfred can drive. Doodlebug and Junkyard are having fun with their new equipment. Both have specialized suits with custom attachments. Doodlebug has dual acid guns and Junkyard has a super-strong lifting clamp attached to his chest. The Batmobile rolls up and ruins their fun. They attack but the car launches a volley of missiles at them. They counter with acid blasts and concrete blocks but the car outmaneuvers them and keeps firing missiles. It is then revealed that the cockpit is empty and the Batmobile is being controlled remotely from the Cave by Alfred. The two artists rally and attack the car head on but Alfred unleashes a barrage of stun blasts that blind the two and cause them to retreat. Anarky watches the two's progress from his perch on top of the wheelhouse of the city tram station but is confronted by Batman and the two battle. Meanwhile, Tatsu uses her falsified hand print to gain access to the secret elevator and finds that it leads to...a private library. She rifles through the recently read books and wonders why Bruce is interested in the wheelhouse. Batman and Anarky continue to fight. Anarky remarks that this is merely a game to him with Batman as the Black King of order and him as the White King of anarchy. Apparently he has spent a long time searching for an opponent of Batman's calibur. Just then, the support tower for the tram explodes. Anarky reveals that there are more bombs on the gondolas set to explode as they cross one another. Batman only has time to rescue one gondola. Batman first tries to stop the gondolas from moving but is stopped by Anarky who reveals that he holds a dead man's switch. If he lets go, both bombs will detonate. Doodlebug and Junkyard Dog arrive to tell Anarky that Batman is right behind them only be shocked to see Batman already there in front of them. Anarky leaves the two behind to slow Batman down but they are defeated immediately. Batman leaps onto the Batcycle and races off. He radios to Alfred who transmits schematics of the trams directly to his goggles. Batman leaps the cycle into the air where it transforms into a the Bat Glider. Batman lands on the tram tower where he attempts to reverse the polarity of the electo-magnet, keeping he circuit open and preventing the explosion. Just as he is about to succeed, he is ambushed by Anarky. After a brief fist fight Anarky brings out the dead man's switch. Batman knocks it out of his hand but the gondolas fail to explode. Anarky is shocked but Batman reveals that he slipped a frequency jamming disc onto the switch just as it left Anarky's grip. With a final punch, Anarky is sent flying off of the tower to the base below. Batman finishes reversing the magnet and saves the gondolas. When Batman looks again however, Anarky has vanished. Doodlebug and Junkyard Dog are arrested as Batman looks on. He then spots Tatsu who has arrived on the scene having followed the clues she found in the library. Batman is impressed that she passed this test but promises that more will come. Characters Heroes *Batman *Alfred *Katana Villains *Anarky *Daedalus Boch *Junkyard Dog *Ten-Eyed Man Gallery ' Chainsaw.jpg Daedalus1.JPG ANARKY02.jpg Batbike1.jpg Beware-the-Batman Tests.jpg Anarky.jpg AnarkyTrailer.png ' Trivia *Daedalus Boch and Junkyard Dog appear again as the main villains of this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1